Murder on the Belltree Express
is the two hundred and thirty fifth case of Conan's duration. This case spans from Chapter 818 until Chapter 824. This is also the arc were Bourbon has been revealed, a mysterious member of the Black Organization. The case has been solved by Conan Edogawa through Kogorō Mōri. Plot Conan and co. were invited by Sonoko Suzuki to get on the [Express. Conan is interested in the deduction quiz that takes place on the train. Soon once they open the cabin they've seen Etsuto Murobashi being shot and sees the suspect running away, which Haibara stated that it isn't a mystery at all and Conan sees it more as a game of tag. After that Conan and the others have been told by one of the workers on the train that the deduction quiz is about to start in another hour, which Conan wonders what they have seen is real and runs towards the cabin. After that he opened the same cabin, he sees Ran, Sonoko and Sera which he asks them that it is Car 7, which Sera says that it is Car 8. After that Conan asked Professor Agasa about it, he noticed that Car 7 has been disappeared. Conan is still searching for it, which he finally have discovered the disappearance, which they are heading to the real Car 7, which turns out that Etsuto Murobashi has shot himself, but according to Conan and Sera, it has been a locked room murder. Suspects There are at least five suspects who possibly be the culprit of the murder Etsuto Murobashi: * Satoru Andō — A Japanese man of the age 41 that is in Car 8 in Cabin C. * Taisaku Noto — A Japanese man of the age 52 that is in Car 8 in Cabin A. * Mari Idenami — A Japanese women of the age 33 that is in Car 8 in Cabin E. * Natsue Komino — A Japanese elderly woman of the age of 75 that is in Car 8 in Cabin D. * Hiroka Sumitomo — A Japanese women of the age of 37 that is in Car 8 in Cabin D. The dark conversation about Sherry The start of the chapter appears Gin's Porsche. Gin is having a conversation with Vermouth who talks about the Belltree Express which Gin wonders why Sherry would ever go in such a conspicuous ridiculous train. Vermouth explains to Gin that all the passenger cars on that train have private rooms, which means if she would escape the Kantō region without being noticed, that would be the best option to escape. Gin still cannot believe that Sherry was at the mountains of the Gunma Prefecture. Bourbon also had the same opinion about that Sherry was around somewhere in the Gunma Prefecture. Vermouth explains further to Gin that if Sherry boards that train, as far as hunting grounds go, won't that be the most suitable. Gin agrees by what Vermouth have said. Vermouth tells Gin why she'd leaked the information to him. Gin response that he is happy to hear the name Sherry after a long while which he thought that she was having mercy for her female colleague. Vermouth response telling Gin for what he is taking her for and ends the conversation. She then remembers what she had told Conan before by giving up Sherry for him. Vermouth then thinks that she isn't the one who is going to hunt Sherry, but Bourbon which she is the one who cannot be allowed to live in this world. She then thinks by that Conan must not think badly about her. The missing cabin at the Belltree Express The next day at the Tōkyō Station, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were impressed by seeing a steam locomotive. Haibara said that it only looks like a steam locomotive from the outside but from the inside it functions on the latest diesel engine. Ayumi asks Ai if she still have gotten over her cold. Haibara gives Conan the blame, which Conan told her that she had to stayed home and rested until it went over. Sonoko then appears telling them that they should thank the Suzuki Conglomerate for reserving them a special seat, but unlike them, Sonoko and Ran are sitting in a luxurious first class cabin, which Ran asks Sonoko that it may be the place where Kaitō Kid has announced his next heist next month. Sonoko response saying that she will place a love letter for Kid to notice it, but Ran doubts if Kid has the time to steal a love letter, and evenly tells her that Makoto might be angry if she does something like that. Sera then appears telling that she is only interested in the deduction quizzes they hold each year, which Sonoko asks her why she came here. Sera tells them that she is a detective and wonders if Ran's father is with them. Ran then tells Sera that Kogorō was around here some while ago. Media appearances Chapters Episodes Category:Cases